


Daisy is Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Daisy is Lucky

Daisy felt very lucky.

She had parents who loved each other very much.

She had friends in school,

Whose parents were divorced.

But Daisy's dads loved each other very much.

And they love her a lot too.

They rarely fight.

Daisy has a big family.

She has many aunts and uncles,

Who spoil her,

Especially Aunt Nat and Aunt Mel.

Aunt Mel is also her godmother.

Daisy is lucky to have a family who loves her.


End file.
